1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
It is demanded that plural information processing devices which are in remote locations are connected via a communication line so as to share their screens in a conference system, and add and edit an object such as a character or a graphic on the sharing screens.